1. Field of Use
This invention relates to the field of use of fluorocarbon coatings applied to substrates of similar or other materials or the protection of the substrate, and to methods of such applications, employing electromagnetic radiation to fuse the coating to the substrate.
2. Prior Art
Many attempts have been made in the prior art to apply coatings to surfaces of objects for protective purposes. A relatively smaller number of attempts and resulting patents have occurred that employ the use of a laser as the energy source required. U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,777, issued Jul. 3, 1973, to Hans-Dieter Hanus, et al, discloses the use of a laser for hardening and/or curing paints after their application to a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,072, issued Sep. 23, 1980, to L. Stewart, discloses the use of a low power laser to sinter an enamel-like coating unto human teeth, in situ. Other techniques have been proposed in the other patents identified in the file of the foregoing referenced patents.